Dusk
by emilywalrus
Summary: When least expected, cats with a thirst for blood will rake their claws through the forest.


ALLEGIANCES

LEADER

Morningstar- bluish-gray she-cat with jet black paws

DEPUTY

Burningfrost- white and orange she-cat with brown eyes

MEDICINE CAT

Wolfsong- orange she-cat with gray paws

**APPRENTICE, FREEZINGPAW**

WARRIORS

Swishwhisker- tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

**APPRENTICE, EARTHPAW**

Screechwing- black she-cat with sharp claws and gray eyes

Finchpelt- gray and brown tom

Mistfall- white she-cat with light blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, SPARROWPAW**

Oatwhisker- small light brown tom

Splashsong- green eyed she-cat with a fiery orange pelt and white paws

Adderheart- tom with black eyes and a rusty colored pelt

**APPRENTICE, DUCKPAW**

Darkheart- black tom with brown dapples and piercing yellow eyes

Puddlewhisker- brown tom with blue eyes

Snakeyes- gray tom with yellow eyes

APPRENTICES

Duckpaw- brown she-cat with deep green eyes

Earthpaw- gray tom with brown ears and brown eyes

Freezingpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Sparrowpaw- gray tom with blue eyes

QUEENS

Fernsplash- orange she-cat with dark flecks, mother of Adderheart's kits

Sweetfoot- gray she-cat with white paws and kind blue eyes,

nursery helper

KITS

Toadkit- brown and black tom with brown eyes, son of

Fernsplash

Polarkit- pure white she-cat with blue eyes, daughter of

Fernsplash

Flowerkit- tortoiseshell she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye, daughter of Fernsplash

ELDERS

Swiftpelt- black and white tom with a gray, scarred muzzle

Thistletail- brown tom with brown eyes and black patches

Chapter 1

Wolfsong stepped out of her bramble curtain that led to her den into the AshClan camp. The clan was at its usual morning business. Her sister, the deputy, Burningfrost stood on the lowest branch of one of the giant ash trees by the pond in the camp giving out orders to the cats.

"Adderheart! The border near WillowClan needs re-marking. Gather a few cats and go." Burningfrost called.

"But I was just going to train Duckpaw in the clearing…" the tomcat replied. Duckpaw was his apprentice, training to become a warrior.

"Do what I say! Train Duckpaw later and follow my orders!" Burningfrost snapped. Wolfsong flinched. Her sister was usually very gentle with the clan. Adderheart seemed surprised too. Nonetheless, he called to Swishwhisker and Screechwing and they went through the thorn tunnel leading into the territory.

Burningfrost hopped down from the branch onto the ground of soft grass in the camp. She walked to Wolfsong, and Wolfsong saw trouble in her brown eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Of course not!" the orange and white she-cat jumped to her defense. Something was off. Finchpelt, Burningfrost's mate, walked past the two of them, and immediately Burningfrost stiffened. Wolfsong could sense that they were having an argument, but she wanted to stay out of it.

"Alright, just tell me if you need something." Wolfsong replied calmly. Burningfrost had had kits before, but her first litter of two had all died of incurable greencough. Ever since, the two mates had not been there usual selves around each other.

Wolfsong traveled past the ash trees and over the tiny trickling stream that kept the pond in the middle of the camp somewhat filtered. Moss and weeds still collected though, which, if not kept clean, would carry sickness. As a result, an apprentice duty was to clean it out. At the moment, Earthpaw and Sparrowpaw worked together to clean out the moss and hang it on one of the ash tree's branches to dry. With dry moss, the clan could have bedding. Both of the apprentices had gray pelts, and they were splattered with mud.

Around one side of the pond, a supply of horsetail and watermint grew. Freezingpaw, Wolfsong's apprentice, plucked some horsetail stems and gathered them in a pile beside her. "Thank you very much Freezingpaw." Wolfsong congratulated her apprentice. "What is horsetail used for again?"

The tortoiseshell she-cat thought for only a moment. "It is used to stop infection."

"Very well. Would you like to take a warrior out to gather some marigold? We are running low."

"Of course! I'll just take these back to the den and ask Oatwhisker to go with me!" She shot of toward the den and Wolfsong walked to where the elders were basking on the huge, flat rocks by the pond.

Thistletail was telling an old story to the kits, while Swiftpelt sat on another rock munching on a silver fish.

"Any ticks?" Wolfsong asked the elders. Thistletail stopped his story to give his brown and black pelt a quick sniff and shook his head. "None on me!" he replied, and carried on with the kits. Swiftpelt shook his head wearily and looked at Wolfsong.

"I have been feeling awfully hot under this coat of fur. I need water almost constantly." The elder rasped. Wolfsong thought of fever, which didn't infect the camp a lot but did come easily. The worst part was that fever could spread.

"Why don't you come rest on the sandy floor of my den? These rocks are probably making you feel even worse."

Swiftpelt heaved himself to his paws and followed Wolfsong back through the stream and into her den. The bramble curtain led into a sandy cave. There was a small patch of grass in the very front, and then boulders curved away making a narrow entrance into a huge open hollow. One wall of the cave had cracks where the herbs were stored, stalactites surrounded a shallow pool of clean water, and then there was a dip in the wall where Wolfsong and Freezingpaw's nests were. The rest of the space was used for resting of sick cats.

"I'll fetch you some wet moss and tell an apprentice to make you a nest." Wolfsong suggested. Swiftpelt grumbled and sat down. Wolfsong made her way back out of the cave to look for an apprentice. Freezingpaw walked back through the entrance with Oatwhisker carrying marigold and cobweb. She bounced over to Wolfsong.

"Swiftpelt is staying in our den for a while. He might have fever. I need you to make a nest for him."

Freezingpaw nodded and gave Wolfsong the herbs while she went back to the ash tree to collect dry moss. Wolfsong carried the herbs to her den and checked for borage leaves, which cured fever. Luckily she had a few. Carrying them over to Swiftpelt, she heard a screech from the clearing. She dropped the herbs and started running out.

"Stay here Swiftpelt!" she called. Racing out of the tunnel, she came to see that the whole Clan was rushing towards the nursery. Wolfsong dashed to the fallen tree that sheltered the den and slid through the thorn bushes that protected the entrance. Fernsplash and Sweetfoot were the only queens in the nursery. Sweetfoot had devoted herself to help queens in the nursery, even though she wouldn't be having kits again. Fernsplash was expecting Adderheart's kits.

Fernsplash sat in the corner, panting. Her black dotted orange coat rose and fall rapidly. She was the one who had howled. Sweetfoot crouched next to her, her eyes wide with fear. Wolfsong skidded over and stopped beside Fernsplash. The kits were coming!

"Fernsplash! Fernsplash, it's ok. Nothing is going to go wrong. Just hang in there!" Wolfsong tried to stay calm. She needed Freezingpaw! Another howl of pain from Fernsplash. Wolfsong needed to take action. "Sweetfoot, go get Freezingpaw and tell her to get the right herbs! Before you come back get a big stick for Fernsplash to bite on! Go!"

Sweetfoot's blue eyes looked wild and her gray fur flashed out of the den and Adderheart, back from his patrol, slid in. "Will she be okay?" he asked, his voice shaking. He paced back and forth in the den.

"Yes, she will! You're making her even more uncomfortable by pacing like that!" Wolfsong snapped. "Be useful and go tell the clan to be quiet!" Adderheart's black eyes widened. He had been snapped at by both sisters today already! He left and Freezingpaw ran in, panting. She carried herbs in her mouth, and she trotted to Wolfsong's side.

Fernsplash let out a cry and she started to shake. "What herbs did you get?" Wolfsong mewed to Freezingpaw.

Freezingpaw looked stunned. "Uh, I got Poppy Seed, Borage, Juniper berries, and Thyme."

"Okay, chew them up to make a poultice and wrap them together. The first kit is coming!" Then, a big stick was pushed through the entrance. Wolfsong grabbed it. "Bite on this Fernsplash; it will help release some of the pain."

Fernsplash gripped it in her mouth with shaking jaws and her belly tightened. The first kit was coming! Freezingpaw and Wolfsong positioned themselves, and the first tiny cat came. It was a brown and black tom with big brown eyes. He writhed on the ground and Freezingpaw licked him warm. Everything was going good. Fernsplash breathed in and the second one came. It was a pure white she-cat with blue eyes.

"That should be all." Wolfsong mewed between licking the kit. Freezingpaw got up and lightly pushed on Fernsplash's stomach.

"Oh no, there's one more." She meowed.

Just as she said that, Fernsplash yelped and the third and final one came. The tortoiseshell she-cat wiggled on the floor and instantly started screeching. It had one green eye and one blue eye. This kit didn't look as strong as the other two, and it was very cold. Wolfsong licked in warm as best she could while Freezingpaw fed Fernsplash the herbs. The kits all struggled to their mother and started feeding.

"You did very well Fernsplash." Wolfsong congratulated.

"How are they?" Fernsplash rasped.

"The first two are perfect, and the last one was very unexpected so it isn't as strong, but I'm sure she'll be fine. You have one tom and two she-cats." Fernsplash sighed and lifted her head to look at her kits.

"They're perfect!" she mewed happily.

"Go fetch some water." Wolfsong told Freezingpaw.

"I'll give you some time to rest. If you need anything, just call me. Do you want anyone in here with you?" Wolfsong asked.

"Sweetfoot please, and tell Adderheart to come look at his kits, but I don't want him staying in her very long."

"Of course." She walked out and mewed for Sweetfoot and Adderheart to go in. To the rest of the clan, she announced, "Two she-cats and one tom has been born!" The clan cheered and mewed happily to each other before returning to their regular duties. Burningfrost pushed her way through the crowd and walked up to Wolfsong and Freezingpaw, who had come after fetching the water.

"You did so well!" Burningfrost congratulated her sister, touching noses with her. Looking down at Freezingpaw, she said "You performed excellent as well." Freezingpaw looked down and licked her paw in embarresment.

"It's true, you did. Go eat something and rest."

"Thanks!" Freezingpaw said, walking over to the fresh-kill pile.

"You need to eat something too. Go and I'll make sure nobody goes into the den." Burningfrost mewed.

Wolfsong nodded and followed Freezingpaw to get a nice plump vole. She sat down and listened to the chatter of the camp. Morningstar, their leader, had come down and was chatting with Swishwhisker and Mistfall. Morningstar cleaned her bluish-gray pelt and black paws and talked to her warriors about the new kits.

Screechwing and Oatwhisker shared a squirrel while Darkheart and Splashsong feasted on sparrows. Finchpelt sat with Puddlewhisker and Snakeyes. Freezingpaw had joined Duckpaw, Earthpaw, and Sparrowpaw and was telling them what the kits looked like. The whole clan was here, and Wolfsong felt happy and finished up her vole. _I better go make sure Adderheart isn't still in the nursery,_ Wolfsong thought. She got up and crossed the camp. Sure enough, Adderheart was still there. Fernsplash looked a little stressed, and Sweetfoot watched the kits.

"Okay Adderheart, time to go. Burningsplash is organizing patrols, and you need to train with Duckpaw." Adderheart grudgingly got up and left.

"Thanks Wolfsong." Fernsplash meowed.

"How are the kits? Have you chosen names?" Wolfsong asked.

"The kits are fantastic. Even the third one is nice and strong I think. Yes I have! The tom is to be Toadkit, the white she-cat is to be Polarkit, and the tortoiseshell she-cat is to be Flowerkit."

Wolfsong loved the names. After checking out the kits, she decided they would be good for the night and wearily walked out of the den. Mistfall, one of Wolfsong's best friends in the clan, was waiting for her.

"You look exhausted!" the white she-cat said. "You need some rest, or at least some fresh air."

"You're right, I think I'll go take a walk through the forest."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Mistfall suggested.

"No, that's okay, you're probably needed for patrols." Wolfsong really just wanted to be alone.

"Okay, just be careful!" Mistfall got up and trotted over to Burningfrost.

Wolfsong padded out of camp and into the deciduous forest that covered most of their territory. She wandered out to the lake and sat by the shore, listening to the sound of the lapping waves. She closed her eyes, and soon drifted to sleep.

Chapter 2 

Burningfrost joined a border patrol with Puddlewhisker and Splashsong. They headed out of camp and towards the SparkClan border. A disused thunderpath divided the territories, and the cats renewed the scent markers. Puddlewhisker wandered off to chase a vole and Splashsong wandered with Burningfrost further up the border.

"SparkClan's scent is faint, it doesn't seem like they've marked the border for a few days." Splashsong commented.

Burningfrost sniffed the air again. "You're right, that's awfully strange."

Puddlewhisker trotted back to them with the vole in his jaws. He dug a hole by the border and dropped it in, covering it back up with dirt. "What's going on?" He asked.

Splashsong quickly explained the problem. "I hope nothing's wrong." She finished, gazing out over the border with her green eyes at SparkClan's savannah territory.

Burningfrost snarled. "We shouldn't be worried about other clan's troubles." Splashsong rolled her eyes. Just then, SparkClan scent flooded over the patrol and their medicine cat, Tulipheart, stepped out of the tall grass and over the border. Burningfrost stiffened and tried to keep calm. "Tulipheart! What a surprise, we were just marking the border. We noticed your marker scents are stale. Is everything alright?"

"Not exactly." She mewed sadly, her orange eyes concerned. "SparkClan has caught a terrible illness. I was sent to get Wolfsong's help. We simply can't deal with it ourselves." Tulipheart's tortoiseshell pelt rose and fell as she sighed deeply.

Burningfrost was not one to accept helping other clans with their problems. "Wolfsong has her own clan to care for and-"

"We would love to help." Splashsong cut her off and gave her a hard stare. "Come with us back to camp and I'm sure Wolfsong will know what to do."

As much as Burningfrost hated it, she could tell Splashsong was right. The medicine cat and Splashsong walked ahead and Burningfrost and Puddlewhisker stayed behind. "I wish she would stay out of it. I'm the deputy, I make the decisions." Burningfrost snarled to Puddlewhisker.

"Splashsong is a kind cat. She just wanted to help out. We might need their help in the future, and they will most likely give us it if we show the gratitude now." Puddlewhisker mewed. "You have to think of the future."

Burningfrost hissed and stalked ahead. Once they reached the bramble entrance to the camp, the patrol filed through and into the clearing. Immediately, the cats dozing in the center were alerted by the SparkClan scent.

Snakeyes and Swishwhisker were on their paws instantly. They stalked up to the patrol and Snakeyes thrust his gray-furred head at Tulipheart, snarling "What on Earth is she doing here?" His yellow eyes gleamed as he challenged the medicine cat.

Swishwhisker backed him up. He was a tortoiseshell tom with green eyes and oddly long whiskers who was Snakeyes best friend. "You better start talking Splashsong." Swishwhisker threatened the young she-cat. Even so, Splashsong stood her ground and returned his gaze evenly.

Burningfrost thrust her way forward to where the quarreling cats stood. "Back off, I'm the deputy, if you've forgotten, and I can make decisions for this clan." The two toms looked surprised that she was there, but quickly regained control and snarled back.

Morningstar bounded down from her den and crossed the clearing to where the cats stood. "What's going on over here?" She meowed.

"I think we'd better discuss it in privacy, if you don't mind." Puddlewhisker spoke up.

Morningstar nodded. "Very well, follow me." Splashsong, Tulipheart, Burningfrost, and Puddlewhisker did as their leader asked and followed her into the leader's den. There, Morningstar curled up on the ground and flicked her tail, motioning for them to do the same. "What's all this about?" she asked.

Burningfrost quickly explained what happened at the border. "We think that Wolfsong, or at least Freezingpaw, should be able to go with Tulipheart to SparkClan and stay for a few days to help."  
>Morningstar nodded slowly. "Would you tell us exactly what the sickness is? And Puddlewhisker, if you don't mind, will you go fetch Wolfsong and Freezingpaw if they aren't busy?"<p>

"Of course." The tom raced out of the den and the cats sat in silence until he returned with the medicine cats following him.

Wolfsong padded into the den and immediately brushed muzzles with Tulipheart. "It's great to see you again, dear friend. What news have you brought us?"

"SparkClan has caught a terrible illness." Tulipheart began explaining, while the medicine cats sat down. "I don't think it could be greencough, considering it isn't leaf-bare. It's greenleaf, and no cat gets sick of greencough in greenleaf, especially not a whole clan! Even so, I've tried catmint to give to them, but it's having no effects. I've had the strongest warriors check all the fresh-kill brought into camp, to make sure it isn't poisoned, but so far all of it has been fine. I don't know what to do, and I need your help!"

"What effects is the sickness having?" Freezingpaw asked.

"Well, the cats that are sick start to feel dizzy and the can barely walk a fox-length without falling over! They also randomly start to breathe quicker and shallower, like they're out of breath. But that can't be true because they can't even walk! They also act like they are chocking a lot, but I can't ever seem to find anything that they are chocking on. The only normal symptom that I have seen before has been feverishness, which I give them borage for." Tulipheart replied.

Wolfsong thought for a moment. "I will have to go. I can bring herbs that I think might help, but I can't promise anything." The orange she-cat replied.

Freezingpaw's eyes lit up with excitement that she would be able to be the only medicine cat at camp for a few days.

Morningstar sighed. "You can stay five days, no longer. Good luck, and may StarClan watch over you." The cats took that as a signal to leave, and they all got up and filed out of the cave.

Puddlewhisker went off to join a hunting patrol, while Burningfrost said her good-byes to Wolfsong. "Be careful, please. If anything happens, just come back. Good luck." With that her sister padded off to get some fresh-kill.

"Bye Wolfsong! Don't worry; I'll take care of the camp as if a million medicine cats were here!" Freezingpaw meowed with glee.

Wolfsong suppressed a mrrow of amusement and said, "I'm sure you will." Touching noses to the young cat, Wolfsong gobbled down a mouse with Tulipheart, and then they set out.

Chapter 3

Wolfsong padded next to Tulipheart on their way to SparkClan camp. Wolfsong would never get used to the rival clan's strange territory. It was savannah, with tall grasses and few trees. Their prey was mainly rabbits, mice and birds that nested in the ground. As they neared the camp, Wolfsong could scent many rabbits and thought the clan must be doing very well, besides the sickness. Finally, the she-cats walked down the slope that led into the camp of sick cats.

"I have the really sick and weak cats sheltering in my den, and the others in the warriors den. The cats that aren't sick spend most of their time out of the camp, but sleep in the apprentice den on the opposite side of camp." Tulipheart explained.

Wolfsong nodded. Tulipheart had always been an organized cat. "What do you want me to do first?" She muffled through a mouthful of herbs.

"Go put those herbs in my den. Skyheart, my apprentice, should be in there. Tell her to go get fresh-kill for all the sick cats."

Wolfsong flicked her ears to signal she had heard, and trotted to the tree where Tulipheart had her den. It was one of the few trees of the territory, and its branches spread out of the camp, sheltering it. A hole in the trunk led to a huge clearing where the medicine cat den was. Wolfsong walked to where Tulipheart stored her herbs, put her additions in, and turned to find Skyheart.

Skyheart was busily chewing a poultice to feed to a kit whose breath was shallow and fast. She hadn't even noticed Wolfsong come in. "Skyheart? Tulipheart asked me to come help for a few days. Why don't you go get fresh-kill for the sick cats, and I'll take over here."

Skyheart looked up, her eyes exhausted. "Wolfsong, I'm so glad you've come." The gray she-cat padded up to Wolfsong and touched noses to her. "We need you more than ever. Has Tulipheart explained the sickness to you?" Wolfsong nodded. "Good and you brought herbs. I was just mixing some coltsfoot to help this kit's shortness of breath."

Wolfsong nodded. "Okay, let me finish for you." Skyheart relaxed and left. Quickly, Wolfsong finished up the poultice and fed it to the kit. She walked around the den to check out the other sick cats. There was the kit, another kit, an apprentice and an elder.

"Why do I smell AshClan in here?" the elder rasped.

Wolfsong whipped her head around and padded to where the gray elder lay. "It's okay, Tulipheart fetched me to help treat the sick cats."

The elder still looked a little worried, but replied, "I have a terrible fever."

"Of course, I'll get you some borage." Wolfsong turned to go to the herb supply, but the elder stopped her.

"No, not borage. Tulipheart and her youngster Skyheart have wasted their time giving me that, it doesn't help."

"Feverfew should help then." Wolfsong chewed a poultice of the daisy-like flowers. The elder grunted and laid his head back down. "This will taste foul, but you have to eat it."

"Fine, whatever you say." The elder croaked.

Wolfsong was used to dealing with grumpy elders. Thistletail and Swiftpelt- Swiftpelt! Wolfsong had totally forgotten about the elder with the fever! He must still be lying in the den, waiting. Then Wolfsong remembered Freezingpaw, who knew he was sick, and felt better.

When Wolfsong finished treating all the cats, she went out to find Tulipheart. The young tortoiseshell was bending over a kit in the part of camp near the nursery. "No, no, no! StarClan, what have you done to us?" Tulipheart stared up at the sky, her eyes round with worry. A dark gray she-cat who Wolfsong guessed was the kit's mother, stood next to her, sobbing. The kit was dead.

Wolfsong met up with the two she-cats. "What happened?" she mewed.

"We didn't even know that this poor kit had the sickness, and now he's dead! This sickness is killing off our clan!" Tulipheart screeched.

Wolfsong tried her hardest to mend the cat's broken hearts, but she didn't have an herb for that. She watched the healthiest warriors carry the kit to the center of the clearing, and the cats began the vigil as the tiny cat went to StarClan.

. . .

Wolfsong padded through a starry forest, gazing at all the beautiful trees. The sweet smell of StarClan wreathed around her, and for the first time in a while, she was at peace. She knew she was dreaming. She could see the gray kit from SparkClan who had been killed by the sickness frolicking happily ahead of her in a meadow with some other StarClan kits. Wolfsong's gray paws sunk into the soft grass, and green ferns brushed against her orange pelt. She turned into a thickly wooded forest, and found herself in the presence of a StarClan cat. She recognized Dewwhisker, the former SparkClan medicine cat.

"Greetings, Dewwhisker. Do you have a message for me?" Wolfsong meowed.

Dewwhisker nodded. "We have been watching over SparkClan, but sadly we cannot do anything about the illness attacking the cats. We can tell you where the source is though." The golden she-cat went on. "The twolegs have spilled a shiny substance that is used to power their monsters in the far side of the territory."

Wolfsong gasped. How would they defeat a twoleg thing? "You must build a barrier around it, and stay away from it for a moon or so. It will eventually evaporate, and the problem will be solved. Just stay away from it, and the sickness will be cured if you keep doing what you are doing now."

Wolfsong let out a sigh of relief. SparkClan would be okay! "Will we loose any more cats?" She asked, but the starry medicine cat was already gone.

. . .

Wolfsong awoke with a start, wondering where she was. Then she remembered that she was in SparkClan camp. She also remembered her dream, and how it would make Tulipheart and Skyheart feel so much better when they knew everything would be okay. She padded out of the den and looked up at the moon. It wasn't even close to dawn, and Wolfsong didn't want to wake anybody quite yet. She would have to wait until morning. Curling back up in her nest, she dreamed of only peace coming to the clans for moons and moons.

Chapter 4

Burningfrost yawned and stretched her tired legs. It was dawn, time to pick cats for the dawn patrol. She turned and spotted the first cats stirring and starting to wake up. Screechwing and Darkheart could come. She prodded them with her paw, and they got up, knowing they were picked for the dawn patrol. As they padded through the clearing, three tiny kits came rushing out of the nursery. "We want to come! We can catch all the prey in the forest!" They squeaked. It was Polarkit, Toadkit, and Flowerkit, and they were all pouncing on dried leaves to show the warriors how they could hunt.

"See look what I can do!" Flowerkit attacked Toadkit and the two started rolling together, fake fighting. Soon Polarkit joined in, and all Burningfrost could see was a mass of fur.

"Stop or you'll wake they entire clan!" Burningfrost scolded. The kits stopped at once. Their tails were twitching, as if they wanted to go straight into battle again. "You know you can't go out of camp until you're apprentices." Burningfrost mewed gentler.

"The sooner they have mentors to watch them, the happier I'll be." Darkheart mewed playfully. The black tom with brown dappled fur cuffed Polarkit softly on the ear, and she rolled on the ground.

"No fair!" Polarkit squeaked, and all three kits jumped on Darkheart.

"Hey, now, now we need all the warriors we can get, we don't want one injured." Screechwing mewed. The black she-cat padded over to save Darkheart, and the kits got off and scrambled back to the nursery. Finally, they could set off.

The warriors pushed through the bramble entrance and into the territory. "Let's check out WillowClan's border. They've been awfully quiet." Screechwing suggested.

Burningfrost nodded in agreement and opened her mouth to scent the air for prey. She flicked her tail to warn the others when she scented mouse. She crouched down and stalked over to a beech tree where the mouse's scent was. Almost instantly, Burningfrost found it. Putting each paw carefully on the ground and making sure her belly didn't scrape the earth; she crept up to the mouse. Waggling her haunches, she pounced and took a swift bite to the mouse's neck to make the killing move. Giving her thanks to StarClan, she covered it up so she could come back later to get it.

"Nice catch." Darkheart meowed. "I caught a thrush, and Screechwing just caught a squirrel."

The cats kept to the trees as they made their way to the border. A stream went through the two territories, dividing them up. On AshClan side there was a small marsh that was good for growing herbs and catching frogs. On WillowClan side there was a small clearing.

"They've been keeping their borders marked well." Burningfrost commented.

"It's been a slow greenleaf. None of the leaders have had anything to say at the Gatherings for moons. I hope something exciting happens tonight." Screechwing commented.

The Gathering was tonight! Burningfrost had totally forgotten. She wondered which cats Morningstar would choose to go. At least Burningfrost could ask how her sister was doing in SparkClan, assuming that she came. The patrol marked the border before setting off back to camp. The cats uncovered their prey to bring it back to camp. Once they got back and put their catches into the fresh-kill pile, most of the clan was awake. Freezingpaw was mending to Swiftpelt's fever, Morningstar was organizing patrols, and the queens were sharing tongues on the basking rocks while the kits wrestled on the ground below them. It was a beautiful day, and Burningfrost padded to where Finchpelt and Oatwhisker sat eating.

"Hey Burningfrost!" Oatwhisker was one of the youngest, most energetic cats in the clan.

"Greetings, Oatwhisker and Finchpelt." Burningfrost replied. She still felt awkward around her old mate Finchpelt, but she didn't want to stir up any rivalries in the clan, so she tried to be friendly. Losing her kits was terrible, and Burningfrost knew she could never be the same after that happened. But it had made her stronger, ready to face whatever came next.

"Hello Burningfrost. Would you like me to go on any patrols?" Finchpelt asked.

"You can lead a hunting patrol. Go wherever you like."

"Anybody in particular you would like me to take?"

"Uh, go ahead and take Oatwhisker and an apprentice." Burningfrost meowed.

Oatwhisker nodded. "I'll go get Earthpaw if you would like me to."

Finchpelt meowed his agreement and Oatwhisker left. Then it was just Burningfrost and Finchpelt. "Uh, I'm going to go check on Freezingpaw." Burningfrost turned away and trotted to the medicine cat den. The young apprentice was inside. Burningfrost turned down the tunnel and instantly was washed over with the scent of herbs.

"Oh, Burningfrost you startled me! I was just tending to Swiftpelt's fever." Freezingpaw mewed.

"Sorry about that. I was just coming to see if you needed any herbs, and if you were fit to go to the Gathering tonight."

The white she-cat looked thoughtful. "I don't know yet. I'll have to see if Swiftpelt gets any better. I don't think I will be going though by the looks of it now."

"I will tell Morningstar." With that, Burningfrost left the den. It was a little after sunhigh, and she wanted to go on one more patrol before the Gathering. A patrol led by Swishwhisker was leaving the camp. Adderheart and Duckpaw were the only other cats, so she joined in.

"Mind if I come?" Burningfrost mewed.

"Not at all. We were just going to old abandoned twoleg nest to hunt some mice." Swishwhisker said.

The patrol set off through the trees and undergrowth to find the twoleg nest that had fallen down and rotted moons and moons ago. Now it was taken over by mice, and catmint and other herbs grew in the garden. It also served as a back-up shelter for the cats of AshClan in case of disaster.

It was hidden in the trees closer to the swamps by WillowClan border. The cats split up to hunt. Burningfrost opened her jaws to scent the air, and soon caught scent of a mouse just outside the nest. Making sure her neither tail nor belly ruffled the leaves on the forest floor, she crept up on the mouse. Just as she was about to pounce and make the killing blow, she heard a terrible screech. The mouse darted off, and Burningfrost ran into the nest where the screech had come from. All the wood had rotted and planks of the floor had come up. Blocks of the wood were stacked near a wall that led up to another level of the nest.

Burningfrost leaped up them to where the yelping was coming from. She winced in pain when a splinter of the wood slid into her pad. She limped on, and soon got to the top level. Burningfrost saw brown paws coming out of a hole in the floor and gripping onto the wood. The apprentice had fallen through the wood planks and was hanging by his front paws.

"Help! Help me, I'm going to fall!" Duckpaw screeched.

Burningfrost lept to where he had fallen through the hole and tried to pull him back up. But her extra weight just weighed down the floor even more causing the hole to break open. Burningfrost scooted back just in time and watched, eyes wide, the apprentice fall down the hole into dark blackness and to the lower floor at least ten foxlengths below.

Chapter 5

Wolfsong awoke at the crack of dawn. Surprisingly, Skyheart was awake and tending to the apprentice that was sick and staying in the den. She was frantically chewing together a poultice and trying to soothe the young cat at the same time.

"Let me help." Wolfsong stepped over to the cats and sat next to the gray pelted apprentice. Her breathing was ragged. Skyheart nodded gratefully to her and Wolfsong began to soothe the she-cat. "Are you feeling dizzy?" The apprentice nodded. "Just do your best to stay calm, you will be fine."

"I…I heard that…that…Nightkit died." The apprentice struggled.

Skyheart's eyes went wide with alarm. "Who told you that?"  
>"I…I heard all the panic…in the clearing."<p>

Skyheart took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling of the cave, as if needing help from StarClan. "Well, the best thing you can do is eat these herbs and rest." Skyheart told the apprentice.

The two medicine cats walked out of the den and to the fresh-kill pile. Wolfsong was starving. "Help yourself to anything." Skyheart offered.

"Thank you very much, I very hungry." The cats shared a rabbit, and Wolfsong said, "I had a sign from StarClan last night. Dewwhisker came to me in a dream about the sickness."

Skyheart looked surprised and relieved. "Why didn't he just come to me? He was the medicine cat of my clan." Wolfsong shrugged. "Still, that's great! We should discuss it with Tulipheart." Skyheart suggested.

They walked back to the den and to Tulipheart's nest, where she lay sleeping. Her tortoiseshell pelt rose and fell to the rhythm of her breathing as she slept peacefully. Wolfsong felt bad about waking her to the problems of the clan, but she knew the dream was important.

Skyheart prodded her with her paw until she woke. "What is it?" Tulipheart's head shot up with alarm.

"Calm down, nothing's wrong. I've a dream from StarClan." Wolfsong explained.

Tulipheart visibly relaxed. "Oh good! Come, sit down, and discuss it with us."

Wolfsong explained exactly what Dewwhisker had told her in the dream. Tulipheart was confused at why she didn't get the sign also, but quickly accepted that it didn't matter. "Thank StarClan that the answer is as easy as that! I will tell Pantherstar at once about the message!" Tulipheart stood, brushed muzzles with the other medicine cats, and walked out of the den.

"Well, we better make the poultices for the infected cats. We make them a special mix every morning and feed it to every cat. It takes a while, but we think it helps the cats. We can also each take them a bit of fresh-kill to eat with the mix." Skyheart explained.

Wolfsong nodded. "Okay, I will help you mix the herbs now and then carry the fresh-kill while you carry the herbs around the camp."

The medicine cats set to work. Just a while later, Tulipheart rejoined them and told Wolfsong to take a break and walk around a bit. Wolfsong had argued, saying she had to stay and help, but Tulipheart had basically pushed her out of the den.

Now, Wolfsong was on her way out of the camp and into the territory. She passed a scrawny looking hunting patrol of three, and quickly hurried past. A lot of the SparkClan cats had not exactly welcomed her into the camp. It's not like she was staying forever! She was helping the clan survive! Why couldn't they understand that? However much Wolfsong was frustrated, she was staying patient and calm with the savannah smelling clan.

As Wolfsong walked through the territory, tall yellow grass swayed around her. Every once and a while, rabbit scent crossed her path. She didn't follow them even though she was starving. She walked through the grass that was past her shoulders until she reached the AshClan border. She wanted to go home. But she had made a promise to Tulipheart, and she was going to keep that promise. She only had three more days. Once she grew tired, she turned and started to head back to the camp. She walked along the shore by the lake, wanting to get her paws wet. She couldn't stand being in the grasses. They just made it so that she couldn't see where she was going. On top of that, they all looked the same, so she easily got lost.

Wolfsong caught scent of another rabbit. At first, she just ignored it and kept walking, but then she realized there was something different about the smell. Usually, rabbits just smelled like grass and meat. But this rabbit smelled different. It had a smell of twolegs. She turned back and began to follow the scent. It made her stomach uneasy, but she padded on. After she had been following it for a while, she looked up and realized she had walked across the entire territory and was almost to SparkClan's border. She inhaled once more and found that she was at the end of the rabbit's trail. She parted some of the grass and stared in horror at what she saw.

A puddle of thick, silvery liquid lay in a small clearing. When sunlight hit it, colors of the rainbow shone in it. Wolfsong inhaled the strange scent that it gave off. It made her belly hurt which instantly set off a danger alert. Next to the puddle of liquid, lay a dead rabbit. It had no marks that suggested its death. Then Wolfsong realized it must have died from drinking the liquid. This must be the twoleg stuff Dewwhisker warned her about! This small puddle was killing SparkClan! _I must run back to camp and tell them before any other cats get sick!_ Wolfsong thought.

She turned and ran back in the direction of the camp. Stumbling and tripping over branches and rocks, she finally made into the sloped camp. "I've found it!" she screeched to the clan. All the cats looked confused. _I completely forgot! Only Skyheart and Tulipheart know about it! _Wolfsong awkwardly made her way to the medicine den, where to two medicine cats were.

"I found the twoleg stuff! I found what is making the cats sick, what Dewwhisker warned us about!"

They both looked surprised. "We must send out a patrol at once. Let's go find Pantherstar, quickly!" Tulipheart ordered. They all hurried to the leader's den, and burst in without asking.

The black she-cat looked up from her washing. "May I help you?" she mewed.

Wolfsong quickly explained the dream and the liquid she had found. "We must send out a patrol to build the barrier at once!" she exclaimed.

Pantherstar's deep blue eyes flashed with excitement. "Excellent! I will gather the fittest warriors and send out the patrol. I shall go as well."

"Could I come with? If I see it I may be able to think of what herbs to use." Skyheart meowed.

"Great idea. Wolfsong and I will stay and man the camp while you are away. Try to gather feverfew while you are gone." Tulipheart suggested.

"Then it's settled. We will set out at once!" Pantherstar purred. For the first time in a while, Wolfsong felt as if everything was going to be alright. She padded out of the den and into her temporary nest in the medicine cat den. Settling down into the moss, she washed her gray paws and orange pelt. As soon as she set her head down for a nap, she fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

Chapter 6

Burningfrost screeched loudly when she heard the apprentice thud on the ground below. Adderheart and Swishwhisker raced to where Burningfrost stood.

"She fell! The floor fell beneath her and she fell and I couldn't help her and-" Burningfrost couldn't breathe. What if Duckpaw was dead?

Adderheart's black eyes clouded. "Let's go find her." His tone was solemn as if he already knew she was dead. The cats ran back down the stacked wooden blocks and under the roof where Duckpaw had fallen. Right under the broken wood planks, a pile of the brown planks were on the floor. Under it all, was Duckpaw. The brown apprentice's paws stuck out of the pile. The three warriors hurried to lift all the planks off and to get the apprentice out. When the pile had been dismantled, all that was left was Duckpaw. Her green eyes were motionless, but she was still breathing. She was just unconscious.

"Her legs are bent at an awkward angle. She must have broken them." Swishwhisker observed. It was just the two back legs that were twisted unusually.

"We have to get her back to camp!" Adderheart wept. Burningfrost knew that the mentor was very close to his apprentice.

They supported Duckpaw on their shoulders and walked out of the nest and into the forest. Burningfrost knew she couldn't have done anything about what happened, but she still felt responsible. As they tread through the damp forest, their heads hung low, Burningfrost tread on a thorn. She winced but kept going, wanting to get back to camp for Duckpaw as soon as possible.

After what seemed like moons, they pushed through the bramble thicket into the camp. Freezingpaw, who was Duckpaw's sister, yowled in freight. "What happened?" the tortoiseshell she-cat screeched.

"Calm down, we need your help. We'll explain later." Burningfrost mewed, trying to stay calm herself.

Freezingpaw pulled it together and nodded. "Come into the den, quickly." The patrol followed her into the medicine cave. They gently laid Duckpaw down on the sandy floor and backed away.

"She's broken her back legs. It's bad, but I'll see what I can do." Freezingpaw rushed to the herb storage, and soon came back with herbs in her mouth. "Adderheart and Swishwhisker, you go. Burningfrost, stay here and tell me what happened."

The two toms reluctantly left the den, and Burningfrost explained what happened in the nest. "That's horrible! I always suspected something bad would happen in that abandon nest." she mewed. "I'm going to have to set the legs back in place, because she also dislocated them. I need your help holding them in place while I set them back."

Burningfrost nodded and placed her paws on Duckpaw's unconscious body. A horrible noise like bones cracking sounded as Freezingpaw put both legs back to normal. "Now I need to bind them with rushes, give her comfrey, poppy seeds…" the apprentice was talking to herself.

"I need to leave, thanks so much for the help. Give me the news later." Burningfrost mewed her goodbyes and padded fretfully out of the den. She trotted to the leader's cave and pushed through the bramble curtain. "Morningstar? I need to tell you something." She explained again about Duckpaw's accident.

"That's horrific! I have to announce it to the clan, then I will go visit Duckpaw. Thank you for telling me Burningfrost." The AshClan leader got to her black paws and shook her bluish-gray pelt. They both left the den, and Burningfrost headed straight for the fresh-kill pile. She picked out a plump starling, and finished it off quickly. Walking to the warriors den, she laid down in her nest for a nap before the Gathering that night. The last thing she heard before she fell asleep was Morningstar calling the Clan meeting.

The select few of AshClan trotted through the forest to the island where Gatherings were held. Burningfrost felt revived from her nap earlier, even though worries of Duckpaw still filled her thoughts.

Sparrowpaw walked next to Burningfrost. His gray pelt puffed up against the wind and he scooted closer to Burningfrost for protection against the wind. "It's okay we're almost there. It should be warmer on the island." Burningfrost murmured.

Sparrowpaw nodded. It was only his second Gathering. "Do you think Morningstar will say anything about Duckpaw to the other clans?" Puddlewhisker had walked up to Burningfrost and was asking this question.

Burningfrost thought. "If she does, it might make us look inexperienced and weaker. Then again, other clans are supposed to honor each other at the Gatherings."

"She might just say one apprentice got injured but is recovering." A new voice spoke up. It was Oatwhisker; his light brown pelt was puffed up against the cold wind.

Puddlewhisker nodded. "Even though she's unconscious…" he muttered.

Burningfrost sighed. "It was all my fault."

"Of course it wasn't! Don't be a mouse-brain." Oatwhisker gave her a light shove in the shoulder. "Now cheer up before the other clans see you in a bad mood."

Finally they reached the stone path that led through the water and to the island. Morningstar crossed first, and then Freezingpaw, and so on. Burningfrost crossed last, Thistletail in front of her. The old elder was grumbling about how he should have stayed with Swiftpelt to comfort him while he had his fever. Burningfrost rolled her eyes and jumped onto the island.

She lifted her snout to sniff the air. Both of the other clans were already there. Morningstar gave the signal and AshClan pushed through the bushes into the Gathering clearing. Cats from all the clans mixed together under the truce of peacefulness given by the full moon. AshClan split up into groups to start talking with the other clans. Burningfrost sniffed the air to find her sister, but she instantly sensed Wolfsong had not come. Disappointed, she walked to where a group of SparkClan and WillowClan warriors gathered. The group consisted of Runninghorse, the WillowClan deputy, Foxcatcher, a WillowClan warrior, Mapleclaw, the SparkClan deputy, and Falconclaw, a SparkClan warrior.

Foxcatcher's rusty pelt was groomed and his blue eyes were calm. He said, "Prey has been running well, as you'll hear in a moment."

Mapleclaw ducked her silver head down. Burningfrost guessed WillowClan didn't know about the sickness yet.

Burningfrost quickly changed the subject. "The lake is pretty high. We've had some nice rain in the past few moons."

Runninghorse nodded her light brown head. "I know. Some of the water flooded over a few of our herb bushes, but we're fine of course."

"It isn't so high on our side. But it has been making our land a little marshy." Falconclaw's eyes were clouded with worry. Uneasiness pricked his brown and white pelt, and Burningfrost could tell he was worried about his sick clanmates. Burningfrost sighed and looked up at the four giant trees surrounding the island. They covered up a lot of the sky, but the cats could still see the full moon shining down over the clans.

"I'm going to go get a drink from the lake. I'll be back." Burningfrost trotted back through the bushes surrounding the clearing and to the lakeshore. It was higher than usual, so she only had to take a few paw steps to get to the water. She ducked her orange and white muzzle in and took a long drink. Suddenly, a fish flashed in front of her, catching her by surprise. She jumped and fell into the water a few foxlengths from the shore.

_No worries, I'll just wade back, _she thought. She started to get up from lying on her side, but she couldn't. The mud pulled at her fur and sucked her back to the ground. She flailed her paws, just to get sucked even further. She yowled, but the chatter of the Gathering drowned it out. She was stuck here! Just as she thought that, a rusty pelt flashed from the bushes.

"Burningfrost!" The cat yowled. "Stay calm!"

Who was it? She needed help, so she just did what he said. Soon, powerful shoulders appeared in the water next to her. They lifted her out of the mud, and she swam back to shore, the other cat following her. His red pelt was covered in mud, but Burningfrost could still smell WillowClan scent. It was Foxcatcher!

"Thanks you so much!" Burningfrost purred, pressing her muzzle against Foxcatcher's. "I would have died without you."

"It was the least I could have done." He replied, giving his chest a couple of embarrassed licks.

"Nonetheless, it was very brave of you." Burningfrost mewed.

Suddenly, Foxcatcher's eyes flashed. "Listen Burningfrost, whenever I see you, I get all worked up. At first, I thought it was just because you are the deputy of a rival clan, but now I realize the real reason. I think…I think...I think I am in love with you Burningfrost." He mewed awkwardly.

Burningfrost was confused. She had barely ever spoken to this cat! And he was in love with her? It didn't make sense, it couldn't make sense, and they were from different clans. Burningfrost was completely committed to AshClan and the warrior code, she was the deputy. Yet she couldn't help feeling…

"Foxcatcher! Get _over here!_ The Gathering is starting you mouse-brain!" Both cats jumped. It was Tigerdawn, a warrior from WillowClan.

"I need to go. Meet me at the border tomorrow night at dusk. We need to talk." Foxcatcher meowed and hurried back to the clearing.

Burningfrost was so confused, and surprised. She thought that her instincts would be to forget about him and carry on following the warrior code and supporting her clan. But that's not all she felt. She had feelings for Foxcatcher. Way down deep inside of her, she had feelings for Foxcatcher, even if she didn't want to believe it.

She padded back into the clearing, trying to look normal. Each cat was beginning to settle down to listen to the leader's announcements. Pantherstar, Morningstar, and Froststar, the WillowClan leader, were in their places on the large tree stump in the center of the clearing. Burningfrost took her place sitting on the ground next to the tree stump with the other deputies.

Froststar started. "WillowClan has been doing excellent. Prey is running well, and two new kits have been born to Brambleheart. Three of our warriors found a fox on our territory, but we chased it into unknown territory without any injuries to our cats." She dipped her white head and sat down.

Morningstar politely stepped back to let Pantherstar talk. The SparkClan leader dipped her head and began. Was she going to mention the sickness? "Our clan has been doing…Well, SparkClan is suffering. A terrible illness has occurred in our camp. It has never been seen before, and we are still learning to treat it."

Burningfrost thought she was giving away a little too much information. Looking around, she saw WillowClan cats darting their eyes around to look at their clanmates. The AshClan cats who didn't know why Wolfsong was gone were doing the same.

Pantherstar stepped back and Morningstar began. "AshClan has been thriving this greenleaf. The stream in our territory-" The leader was cut off. An orange cat burst in through the bushes, yowling at the top of her lungs. Every cat swiveled his or her head to look at the mysterious cat.

"Help! Help! The foxes! Foxes have attacked SparkClan!" It was Wolfsong.

Chapter 7

Wolfsong screeched the news as loud as she could. She had been tending to the sick cats when yowls from the clearing of the camp, saying foxes had attacked. All the strong cats were at the Gathering. The camp was undefended. The sick had escaped as far as they could, and Wolfsong had come to get help.

Cats from every clan jumped to their paws and raced to the tree-bridge. The leaders shouted orders, and the cats formed together to get to the camp. Wolfsong was in the lead, but soon Pantherstar passed her. WillowClan and AshClan cats were confused by the tall grass, so they couldn't run as fast as SparkClan cats could. The cats used to the grass got there first; the other forest cats close behind them. As far as Wolfsong could tell, all the sick cats had escaped. But the five foxes were wrecking havoc in the camp and attacking the cats that were still there. Wait, there was only three! The last two might have gone after the sick cats!  
>"No sick cats are here! But two of the foxes have gone after them! Get a patrol together and follow the scent trail!" Wolfsong shouted to no one in particular. But the cats formed a patrol of about twelve, and set out. The remaining cats fought like LionClan. Wolfsong and the other medicine cats searched the camp for cats that hadn't escaped. Wolfsong went into the nursery first. Kits, queens, and elders would be the weakest. Then again, in this case, the sick were weakest. The nursery was empty, and she saw Skyheart searching the medicine den. Raineyes, the WillowClan medicine cat, was checking the elders den, and Tulipheart was in the apprentice den. Wolfsong darted across the camp to the warriors den. She was almost crushed by a fox that had fallen due to three warriors pummeling in to the ground. One of the foxes seemed worn out and about to give up, but the other two weren't relenting.<p>

Wolfsong eventually made it to the warrior's den and pushed her way into it. The nests were peaceful and undisturbed. She was about to walk back out when she heard rustling in the far corner. She turned back around and to where the movement had occurred. Lifting up a pile of moss, she almost shrieked. It was an apprentice! The tom's brown fur was matted and covered in blood from three deep scratched that went all the way down his back. His mud-colored eyes were wide with fear and shock.

"Don't hurt me!" He cried.

Wolfsong was taken aback. Did she look like she wanted to hurt him? "I would never! I am AshClan's medicine cat, Wolfsong." She had to speak louder because of the screeching and hissing that were sounding from the clearing. "What happened to you?"

The apprentice took a deep breath. "One of those nasty foxes attacked me, and I tried to fight more but these scratches were only getting worse so I dragged myself to the nearest shelter, here." He rasped.

"We need to get you to the medicine den. What's your name?"

"My name's Otterpaw. I can't walk though."

Wolfsong thought for a moment. "I'll just go get the herbs, you stay here. Meanwhile, you can clean up those scratches." She trotted out of the den and skirted the edges of the battle to the medicine den. A dead fox lay on the ground, and the scent of death reeked through the air. Cats were still fighting, but they looked worn out. This battle wouldn't last much longer. Wolfsong prayed to StarClan that the foxes would give up first.

Skyheart was in the medicine cat den already, treating to a few cats that had been badly damaged by the fight. Wolfsong approached her and rapidly explained what happened to Otterpaw.

"Take this marigold and cobwebs. That should heal him up. Then tell him to come to me so he can rest in here." Skyheart suggested.

Wolfsong nodded, her jaws full of herbs, and hurried back to Otterpaw. His pelt was cleaner, which meant Wolfsong could see just how deep they were. His rough tongue had started some more bleeding, and Wolfsong pressed cobwebs against it. She quickly chewed a poultice of marigold and rubbed that on him as well.

"Ow, it stings!" He complained.

"Well it's going to hurt a lot more if it gets infected." Wolfsong snapped back. "Alright that should do it. Now, I want you to try your best to get to Skyheart in the medicine cat den."

Otterpaw nodded and stood up. He winced but didn't make a sound. Wolfsong followed him out of the den and watched him walk across the clearing. He got there safely, so Wolfsong decided to go find the cats who had escaped. She realized as she left the camp, that there was only one fox left. Thankfully, no dead cats lay in the clearing, but there was many injured badly. Only five cats fought the remaining fox.

Wolfsong opened her mouth to taste the air. She immediately caught the scent of those cats who had escaped, and the foxes that followed them. The strongest scent was that of the patrol sent to fight them. She followed it as fast as she could until she reached a clearing that smelled strongest of them. She pushed through the long grasses and saw the SparkClan escapees in the tree above the clearing. The fighting patrol fought one last fox, and looked stronger than the cats back at camp. Only a few had bad scratches or bite marks.

The cats in the tree looked shocked and scared. Wolfsong skirted the edge of the clearing, staying hidden in the grass. She reached the tree and leapt onto the trunk, using the bark to pull herself up and to where the cats sat, waiting.

"Is everybody okay? It's me, Wolfsong." She meowed. A few cats jumped in surprise at the sound of her voice, but the others turned their heads to look in relief at Wolfsong.

"We're fine! The sick cats aren't as well, but we are all holding in there." A SparkClan apprentice Wolfsong noticed as Birchpaw chirped.

"Good. The cats fighting back at camp are holding on too. They only have one fox left to fend off. A few are badly injured, but none are dead."

"Same here. We've been in this tree for what seems like forever though." Birchpaw continued. Despite all the foxes, he seemed quite chipper. Wolfsong appreciated that about him.

"Hmph, that's what the young and energetic ones say. My bones are stiffer than a dry nest of moss." The elder that was sick said. "But I do feel better. I managed to walk all the way here without getting too dizzy."

Wolfsong's eyes widened. "You're serious? That's amazing! Tulipheart and Skyheart will be so relieved to hear that."

"Yes, I'm feeling better too." One of the apprentices that had been sick said. "Somehow, I think all the stress of the foxes has relieved some of the sickness."

Wolfsong knew that was impossible, but maybe the curse of the terrible illness was being lifted. Maybe she could go home to AshClan! She would arrange it with Tulipheart later.

While the cats in the tree had been talking, the battle with the foxes had continued beneath them. As Wolfsong looked down, three warriors chased off the final fox into the grass. She could see is swishing all the way until it got to unknown bare hillside, where the fox dashed out and into the open.

Wolfsong clawed her way back down the trunk and tried to come up with a plan. "Okay, cats that can still stand on their paws need to help the ones who can't. Get the elders and other sick cats, and support them. We need to start getting back to camp. I'll run ahead and check to see if the other fox is still at camp." Without another word, she turned and dashed back to the camp. To her relief, the foxes were all gone. The medicine cats were having the injured lay in the middle of the clearing, and the not as badly injured cats help repair some dens so that the cats could spend the night under cover.

Wolfsong trotted back to where the other cats waited and gave them an all clear signal. They walked back to camp quickly, and all were horrified at the damage. It was pretty bad, Wolfsong noticed. Grass that had been covering the ground was now torn up and thrown everywhere, along with clumps of dirt. Bramble barriers that guarded dens were torn down. Den walls were totally collapsed. Blood stench filled the clearing and covered the ripped ground. The only light was from Silverpelt and the full moon, so Wolfsong couldn't see most of the blood. She didn't want to see it in the morning when the sun was shining.

"Nightcloud!" A black she-cat pushed her way through the crowd and brushed her muzzle against one of the cats who had fought in the clearing.

"Amberfoot, you're okay!" The two WillowClan cats rejoiced. Wolfsong realized that none of them had thought they would survive the battle. Cats pushed in and out of the medicine den. Everyone was exhausted. Wolfsong wearily padded to the den to help heal some cats. Burningfrost trotted to her before she could enter.

"You did great, Wolfsong. You saved many lives tonight."

Wolfsong sighed. "You fought though! You fought like an entire clan. I can barely lift a claw to defend myself."

"You fight battles a different way Wolfsong, you know that." Burningfrost argued back. "Oh, and don't bother going in there. The leaders are calling a meeting."

As if on cue, Pantherstar jumped onto a rock and yowled for a meeting. Wolfsong and Burningfrost sat together, pelts brushing. "Everyone listen up and calm down!" Pantherstar yowled. "We have the number of lives taken from each clan." The crowd drew in quick breaths. "None. Many are injured badly and will have a hard time getting back to their own camps. Our plan is to have the still strong ones go back to their own camps and clan territories. The weak and injured ones will stay here, same with the medicine cats, until they are better. Considering WillowClan and AshClan each have medicine cat apprentices, the un-injured camp will be well taken care of."

Everybody relaxed knowing nobody had died. But many were unhappy at leaving there clanmates here while they went back. Yet nobody could complain because there was no other option. Wolfsong drooped her head. She didn't want to stay here anymore. But this was her job, she had lives to save. She was extremely grateful that none of the cats in the battle had joined StarClan.

"What about fresh-kill? Who will catch all the food to feed the extra cats here?" A random voice screeched. Probably SparkClan.


End file.
